


Aye, Aye Captain

by AlanaMechelleCruz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaMechelleCruz/pseuds/AlanaMechelleCruz
Summary: After Captain Chat Noir’s ship is captured by the infamous captain Ladybug, there’s only so much time before trouble truly spills into the water. Will Ladybug be able to complete her mission and hand over Chat Noir for the bounty on his head, or will her feelings for the man get in her way? Will Adrien be able to change Marinette’s view on love and relationships before the clock runs out?





	Aye, Aye Captain

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to @thefalsevyper on Instagram for creating the amazing artwork that inspired this AU. Please go and follow her on Instagram and be sure to leave a like on all of her work not just including our favorite miraculous characters. I hope you all love the story as much as I love writing it and have a wonderful time reading it!! 
> 
> XOXO, Ashlynn
> 
> Ps: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

Quick Note: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

“Come on Kitten,” the soft voice said. “Open those big greens for me.”

I knew that voice. I knew she was close but her voice was clouded and sounded so far away. I let out a grunt as I tried to open my eyes only to be met with a blurry image.

_Where the hell am I?_

_What’s going on?_

As I finally gained back the focus in my sight I noticed three silhouettes standing in the dark corner of the room. Judging by their shape I could tell they were women but the dresses that once may have draped their bodies were long gone.

The shorter woman in the center began to walk forward and with the wave of two fingers the woman to her left walked it to guard the door from the outside. The woman to her right followed but stayed to guard the room from the inside.

Just as the door closed, the shorter woman’s silhouette began to step into the moonlight and reveal who she truly was.

Her pitch black boots leading to tan pants that clung to her shapely legs were the first things to come into view. Next was her long, midnight black hair draped over her shoulders which were covered by a rich red coat that was held closed by buckles and straps with a black corset top underneath. Her overall outfit did wonders by hugging the natural curves her body possessed, which were enough to drive any man wild with desire.

As her face came into clearer view I was able to make it the creamy color of her skin that held a naturally rosy blush that covered her nose and cheeks just like her gorgeous freckles did. Her lips were full and red as ever and her nose still small as a button. Her eyes were as blue as a bell and her lashes were long and made those beautiful eyes seem bigger.

The only truly different thing about her was the patterned mask that sat on her face as a proud symbol of who she truly was. The very sight of that mask covering her face had me clenching my staff tighter as I tried to stand before feeling an unfamiliar burn around my body.

Looking down I realized that I was wrapped around a chair with a pink glowing string string that led right back to the woman’s hip and ended at the circular object that rested on her weapons belt hanging loosely off the side of her curvy hips.

The faint glow grew every time I tried to escape its grasp and the brighter it flowed the more it burned. I tried to resist as much as I could until the pain became too much and I collapsed back out of breath with sweat dripping down from my brow as my blonde locks stuck to my face.

When I looked back at the woman standing in front of me I saw now why the other men had never stood a chance against this woman and her crew. Every woman played the role of a helpless damsel in distress perfectly, but none of them could feign the same innocence that had led to me falling for the woman that stood before my now with two strands of hair pinned at the back of her head.

The innocence she projected was what made me want her in the first place.

Oh, if only I had known how much of a vixen my innocent little princess could be.

The woman who circled me now was no innocent princess, but rather a fearsome vixen that many men had tried to conquer and in return few had barely made it out alive; only living to spread to the world just who she was and what she could do. She was the woman that men spread crude stories about and hoped to be able to subdue, only to be put in their place when the time they crossed her finally came.

For years I had trained with my men to be able to fight her off and now as I sat tied to this chair by a magical yo-yo I knew that nothing could have prepared me for the way she crept in and got underneath my skin in every way possible. My only regret was not being able to realize my mistakes sooner, but I’m not sure if I would change the way I feel about her.

It’s a fool’s fault for falling for a woman who could never love him, but the universe had damned me a fool for her the very moment I laid eyes on her and decided to keep her close to me at all costs.

“I remember being told that if anyone stood a chance at fending me off it would be the black cat,” she started off as she stared into my eyes, still circling the chair I was tied to. “Can you tell me why, then, it is that you were so easy to subdue? I was promised that it was next to impossible to be able to take you out and yet I seem to have done so with ease.”

She let out a sigh and walked to lean on the desk in the center of the room, dragging her soft hands against the smooth perimeter before continuing to talk over her shoulder.

“I was promised that Chat Noir was ‘one of the greatest pirates to ever sail the seven seas’ and yet all I see now is another man who thinks he rules the seas meant to be ruled by the queen of the oceans. Why is that Chaton,” she asked, finally meeting my eyes once again.

She knew what she was doing. The way she refuses to address me as a captain it used it when quoting others was a sign of disrespect among pirates and with every insult she threw in front of and after the fact she succeeded in her task to make my blood boil; even if she did do so in more ways then one.

“I _am_ a captain, my lady,” I spat back at her. “You dare come aboard _my_ ship and disrespect me in such ways?”

Her hand dropped from the smooth cherry wood desk and fell to her side as she looked I to my eyes over her shoulder and smirked before turning to fully face me. Three steps forward and I felt the grip on her yo-yo disappear from my skin for a short time before returning to my neck as I tried to lunge at her before she placed her left leg between mind and held onto the glowing string with both hands. Once she had a clear grip on her favorite and her fingers looped through the sparkling string my face was jerked until I was mere inches from her face.

I felt her warm breath mingle with mine as she let out the soft chuckle that send me heart racing and made my palms sweat as butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was a bittersweet feeling but not one that I would trade for the world.

It was no secret that everyone had a weakness. Some men had many while others had few. I’m humble enough to admit that I have a few of my own, but they all compared to her.

She was my true weakness, and she knew it.

“It would seem that your ship belongs to me now, Captain,” she said teasingly with a sexy smile. Her voice was so soft and quiet that I’m sure she only meant for me to hear. “You see after one defeats the captain of a grand ship such as this they take over the leadership position as the new captain and if the ship belongs to me,” she said as her friend moved from the door and came closer,” then that makes _me_ **_your_** captain and leader of the crew, doesn’t it? Thus adding you to the list of men who believed they stood a chance against me, only to be conquered in the end.”

It wasn’t until she stepped away and released her magical string to take hold of my staff from her friend that I realized that I was chained with my feet a few inches apart and my hands bound even tighter behind my back. While I was lost in those gorgeous eyes her friend had bound me and stolen my weapon to give to her captain.

After a few moments of observing my staff, the scarlet vixen placed it onto the desk before reaching her hand around my side to grab ahold of the chains and pull me to my feet, causing me to tower over her just a bit as she held eye contact with me while speaking with her friend.

“Do put this cat in his cage Rena Rouge,” she said before stepping away from me completely and hanging me over to the woman who stood the same height as me. “I would like to speak with both you and Tikki once the job is complete and I’d rather prefer to find my ship without claw marks when we finish.”

She sat back in the red leather chair before meeting my eyes again one last time as her feet crossed one over the other and her arms rested on the arms of the chair.

“As you wish, **Captain Ladybug**.”

Oh, if only I had known her longer. Maybe then I could have changed the outcome of our situation and gotten her to feel the same way about me as I do her.

 

Quick Note: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is ladies and gentlemen, the beginning g of dates journey. How do you think things will play out for our little kitten and his bug? Stay tuned to find out more and do t forget to follow TheFalseViper on Instagram to see more amazing artwork such as the ones featured in this chapter. 
> 
> XOXO, Ashlynn
> 
> Ps: To see all artwork for this story and upcoming stories please follow my Instagram @ashlynn_montgomery_ao3


End file.
